The invention relates to a device for detachably coupling the orifice of a branchline to a line carrying a pressure medium and having a plurality of discharge valves disposed in spaced relationship with respect to each other on the line, and a discharge opening each closeable by a closing element. The orifice is disposed in a coupling device displaceable longitudinally of the pressure line and is connectable with the line by opening one of the discharge valves.
Coupling devices are known which are fixedly mounted on a branch of a pressure line. In such pressure lines the coupling is carried out by means of a coupling member which is inserted against the pressure and which is removed for decoupling. The disadvantage is that, when changing the operating site the coupling device may be moved only with a high cost of labor.
Furthermore, a device is known (from U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,562), in which a coupling device is movable parallel to a pressure line which may be coupled with discharge valves at the pressure line. For this purpose a double-sided, inclined guide conduit or channel is provided for each coupling, through which a pretensioned plunger for opening the discharge valve is mounted in the coupling device. The structural costs or expenditures in this embodiment are considerable and large displacement forces are required in the area of the discharge valve.